


Spilling

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Double Drabble, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober, yes i just watched -that- show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 15: weak





	Spilling

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 15: weak

Ever since Tartarus his nightmares keep spilling into the waking world. Resignation did little to alleviate the terror, to stop him from feeling weak, helpless and with that sense of impending doom that came to him most nights.

The dark, flowing figure on the ceiling just stared at him, without eyes, radiating pure menace, pinning him to the bed. Percy lay there, unable to move, unable to scream. Oh, how he wanted to scream.

He hears a door open in the distance.

“Hey,” a soft, warm voice says to him right after.

Instinctively, he clings to it.

A soft, warm hand holds his.

He can’t move, but he clings to it.

A soft, warm, handsome face appears in his field of vision.

Jason squeezes his hand.

“Breathe in. Breathe out,” he starts saying rhythmically.

Percy does so. His body stops feeling heavy. The shadow above starts to melt away.

“You’re doing great,” Jason says, holds him with his free arm.

Percy squeezes Jason’s hand back.

Jason smiles, lighting up the world.

He wakes up. They hug, Percy trembling slightly. They stay like that a while.

They kiss.

He’s not helpless anymore. Jason’s there every night now to make him stronger.


End file.
